This invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly a handle folding device thereof.
As a prior-art handle folding device, it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,127 that a handle arm is pivotally mounted on the outer end of a handle shaft to be movable between erected and folded positions, and a slide key is slidably mounted on the lower surface of the handle arm so as to engage the handle shaft for positively locking the handle arm in the erected or folded position. This device is very advantageous as the handle arm can be readily and rapidly folded and erected while preventing loosening of the handle arm during use.
Recently, however, a drag knob for operating a drag mechanism built in a reel body tends to be arranged near the handle mounting end of the handle shaft, and the above device could not be utilized for this type reel since the folding of the handle arm is blocked by a drag knob circumferentially protruding out of the handle shaft.